


Looking the Other Way

by Akumidori



Series: From Match to Story [1]
Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25936666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumidori/pseuds/Akumidori
Summary: A member of the town had turned to the local mob and it's YOU.(Based on a Town Traitor Classic Mode game)
Series: From Match to Story [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1882372
Kudos: 3





	Looking the Other Way

**Author's Note:**

> I try to structure the story around the actual match to a degree including some of the text from the chat if I am able to implement it. Also first work on here so I don't ask to be gentle but mindful if leaving feedback.

It was easy money. Just keep them informed was all. They knew who was going to be watched over and wouldn’t dare touch that, it would be too much of risk for both parties. Other than them the Jailor would receive a report of who came to see them while they were busy talking to their nightly prisoners. It was rather easy to earn the Jailor’s trust. The Jailor had other forms of protection evidently. However the Lookout had been exposed over the next few days upon being pressured by the town their role, thus had to show who had been seeing the Jailor. It was a risk to those people as well as the Lookout. However the visitors were able to confirm the logs with their own reports.

A bit before the next shift to watch over the Jailor a copy of the report is given to them, your benefactors. New notes added to the sides giving out guesses as to what job these visitors had. Guesses made from how the town meetings went. What you had felt were the best people to look at next. The next day one less visitor as they were instead gunned down in the night on their way to the Jailor. You report to both parties when you can. Soon that the Jailor only had you, the Lookout, as his last means of protection. Someone who would always keep an eye on his back while he was at work. The local mob would have to take you out before they could reach the him. However there was also the rumor that a member of the town had joined the said local mob.

Things became dire indeed as a few miss steps played out to out much of the local mob to the town. However the town did not know of your involvement. You were the reason the town lost its doctor and other safe guards. You had happily played along with the town to keep up the ruse. Yes it meant turning on the mob just to add to your credibility. You even made sure the local witch was burned as well after they blatantly made a bad play on their end to take control of the town. The town lost to its bloodlust forgot about the traitor among them.

Two nights ago you were kept in a cell but knew you were safe from the Jailor. He had such high faith in you being loyal to the town. Even if he thought otherwise he had turned in his gun earlier in the week for executing an innocent town member. He had thought they were evil. So the best he could do was just hold onto people to put them to the gallows later. He wouldn’t do that to you right? You shared your thoughts on who the bad apple was. It had to be the Veteran if it wasn’t the Sheriff. The Sheriff was a fool anyway, they were of no use once it came down to only the traitor left to find. You already had came up as innocent to him and the other investigative folks confirmed you were indeed a Lookout on top of the late visitors to the Jailor confirming your reports of their movements.

It was only you, the Jailor, a Sheriff, and the local Veteran today. Yesterday the somewhat shady sounding Transporter was sent to the gallows. However concluding yesterday’s meeting was the request to visit the Veteran. The only people who could do the visit were you and the Sheriff. The Veteran was told to be on the alert knowing full who was visiting but would still take the shot anyway. Who didn’t visit him when they had the ability to do so had to be the guilty party right?

“Why did neither of you go?” The Jailor asked looking to the two of you.

“No way am I going to let myself die to the possible traitor,” The Sheriff gave the Jailor a look, “Why ask when you knew I was at your place last night.”

You nod and agree, “Same. I saw instead the Sheriff pay you a visit.”

“Then what was the point of the request if neither of you cowards were gunna show up?” The Veteran sneered, “Does it mean both of you are actually in with the mafia?”

You and the Sheriff both squabble a bit at defending yourselves from the accusation. However when it came to voting it was you on the stand. You stare forlornly at the Jailor. It was clear he saw your look. You felt so betrayed. You were so close to the end goal of this arrangement. You can’t die now.

“Jailor please, I’ve been with you every night and told you without error who had came to you. I followed all your orders…” You start.

“Except to visit me,” The Veteran said coldly.

“Well neither did the Sheriff. I mean has he even given us any lead these past few days? He knows neither I or the Jailor are suspicious. You, Veteran however, we don’t know. Can’t really talk to you at night without being shot with how sensitive your trigger finger is if on the alert,” You look to the other two with your own accusations.

The votes came in and barely you dodged being lynched. You try not to make it clear by how relieved you are and focus on who to put in your place. The Veteran still seemed more apt to put you back on, but the Sheriff sent up next. They too point out that it has to be the Veteran. They had not had anyone visit them and not even gotten the mob to try their luck against them. However perhaps out of impatience and knowing this was the last day they could really do anything about the situation just went for it or rather the Jailor and you did. The Veteran had tried to vote otherwise.

“Well played Veteran. We tried,” The Sheriff looked to the others as he was being set to hang, “The town is lost anyway.”

The Veteran simply shook his head at the decision,“It was the Lookout, I’m town. Jailor you been had, why did you vote innocent on them? We could have saved the town.”

The Jailor turning to you and simply said, “I never would’ve thought…” it trailed off knowing what was about to occur.

“Yes, it was me actually. I was never on your side from the start of all this, ” You smile flashing a simple button you kept hidden, a button showing your allegiance to organized crime. You glance to the side and simply nod. In the shadows had been others of the mob waiting for the signal to seize the town. The town too weak to fight back. Perhaps you might see a promotion by whoever decides to take over from here.


End file.
